The Blindfold Marriage
by 00Zero
Summary: Mika was force into the unwanted marriage with Sesshomaru. And she absolutely hated him. How would the cope with each other? Will they ever see each other more than enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha.**

**You can say that I can't write at the moment. Try as I might, I can't continue my other stories. Not even the challenge that normally helped with writer's block. Oh well, goodnight. Review please.**

* * *

Marrying to Sesshomaru, the Lord of The Western Land, oh how Mika loved it. How she loved to push her claws through his gut and tear his throat apart, watching him bleed to death.

Oh how she wished she could do it.

If only she could, it would brighten her days like no others.

But no, all she could do right now was standing obediently and bowed to Sesshomaru. Every fibers in her body cringed as she did so. It was not hard to guess, she hated him.

Every eye was on them, the bride and the groom. They both dressed in white and wearing all the nonsense marriage customs they were told to.

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly in acceptant of her bow and grasped her hands into his. His face remained the expression that she loved to HATE so much, expressionless. His golden eyes stared coldly at her as if she was dust.

She shuddered inwardly in disgust at the skin contact. She would need to scrubbed her hands really, really hard later to clean off his stench. But at the moment, all she could do was following the stupid marriage ceremony instruction. If she played one of her little tricks, which she often did and loved it, it would humiliate her clan and her parents would have her behind. So she gritted her teeth and go through with the brainless ceremony.

Both demons then turned to face the hundreds of demons that came to celebrate their united in the rich building of the western Palace.

She snorted at the word "celebrate".

It was anything but celebrating to her!

She had just married to the coldest, deadliest, and her most hated enemy!

Sure he was extremely handsome, but that did not change anything. He was still a block of ice with no emotion, bonus, an asshole.

Why did their parents have to make that stupid treaty three centuries ago and now their children had to suffer the consequences?

She, princess Mika, daughter of the Northern dog demon tribe who had been the Western dog demon's tribe brutal enemy for centuries was forcefully marrying of to Sesshomaru to keep the peace.

Three centuries ago, Inutashio and her parents came to the agreement that Sesshomaru would marry her when she became of age, she was only fifty years old back then. Both tribes were strong and their brutal fights could do great damages. It was not worth risking fighting and demolishing both sides.

However, both tribes were suspicious of each other's motives. And then some idiot came up with the stupidest idea that their children should marry each other to keep the peace.

Inutashio had only one son, Sesshomaru, and the Northern tribe only had one daughter, Mika. She had plenty of siblings, five of them, but none were girls. So the bad luck fell on her. The tribes would end up in war if the treaty was not followed.

Great!

Just great!

Sesshomaru took one of her hands and raised it up high in the air for the crowd to see that they were now united. The marriage ceremony was over.

Her life was over.

The crowd cheered loudly.

She wanted to kill Sesshomaru.

Should she just kill him and start a war?

That way she would not have to stay married to him.

But sadly, Sesshomaru was far too strong for her to kill.

And her parents would have her head.

She sighed inwardly.

Why was she so unlucky?

Maybe she could try and escape again. She had failed in the first fifteen pitiful attempts in the past three months to escape, but she could always try again.

She would break free from him.

From Sesshomaru!

And tonight… she shuddered at the thought, Sesshomaru would not lay a finger on her!

.

Tuesday, November 5, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not surprise that so very few people read this story and even fewer reviewed. But I'm continuing this story :D**

**This chapter was finished a few days ago, but because I did not save it and the computer acted up that day, I lost them all. So yes, I had to retype everything. Sigh…**

* * *

Mika was biting her nails in frustration, pacing inside the fancy bedchamber that would soon joined by the dog demon lord. It was almost midnight, the time that he was supposed to enter the room.

She made a sharp a hundred-eighty degrees turned and kept on pacing. The silent room was disturbed by only her footsteps and occasional angry curses.

That despicable dog demon would not touch her!

She had tried everything she could to get away, but she still wounded up here.

After the ceremony was declared over, the cerebration continued. Mika thought and thought of a way to escape, but she found none.

Kaori, her cousin and natural enemy, had kept a close eye on her. Oh Kaori was enjoying it. She knew how much Mika did not want to get marry and knew she would try anyway she could to escape. Kaori was here to make sure that Mika would end up in the same bed with the demon lord tonight.

The demon lord that Mika hated!

That bitch had been watching her even more closely than a hawk stalked on its prey. For a moment Mika contemplated on killing Kaori. No, that was not the first time such thought crossed her mind. With Kaori around she could never escape.

But Mika abandon the idea because killing her stupid cousin in the mist of guests would only draw more unwanted attention to herself. Her chance to escape would decrease to even less of percentage.

She looked around the room full of drunkard demons. It would be great if Sesshomaru would get his ass drunk and sleep soundly throughout the entire night. The demons' sake was very strong and could put that egotistic dog demon down for sometimes.

Only there was no such luck for her because Sesshomaru did not touch any alcohol. Not even a sip!

Damn it!

Mika tightened her fists in frustration. She made a sharp turn only to come face to face with her most hated enemy, the smirking Kaori. Oh she wanted to slap that smirk out of those lips. She would not mind knocking a few teeth along with it.

"Get the hell out of my way!" she hissed at her cousin.

"My, my, why are you so angry Mika? It's your wedding day." The smirk broadened as she grasped a cup of sake from the passerby servant. "Your cousin just wants to congratulate you," Kaori taunted her in an extremely sweet, but fake, voice, "for catching such a powerful husband."

Mika sneered inwardly. They both knew how much Mika hated the idea of marrying Sesshomaru.

Normally Mika would come back with a nasty smart remark herself, but not tonight. She was too busy thinking of a way to escape the wedding night to care about the small-but-extremely- annoying-fly like Kaori. She glared a murderous glare at her older cousin, but Kaori only sipped her sake with a most enjoyable look on her face.

Urh...

An idea popped into Mika's head. She started to grinned wildly.

Ignored her cousin, Mika grasped two cups of sake from the servant who was passing drinks around. Very carefully, without anyone noticed, she took out a small white paper package from her wedding sleeve and into one of the drinks. It was sleeping portion that would make sure Sesshomaru did not disturb her the whole night.

She then walked toward the said dog demon, forcing herself to smile and offered the drink to the demon lord.

_A drink of honor and gratitude for marrying the greatest dog demon lord of the western land._

She wanted to throw up as she spilled those words out, but kept on the sweet innocent face.

He looked at her, more like glared at her, skeptically; his cold eyes seemed so intense and intimidating. She felt as if he was slowly dissected her open and reached into her deepest secret. He did not trust her.

Oh how she hated those eyes.

She wished she could stick her claws into them and made them permanently shut

Still smiling sweetly, she gave him the drink which he smoothly took into his right clawed hand.

_Drink it, drink it, drink it_, she mentally cheered at him.

Sesshomaru however, only held onto the cup. His icy eyes seemed to be glaring at her. Yet, his expression, oh how she hated that emotionless expression, remained stoic. She hated not being able to read what he was thinking.

A few seconds passed, which felt like a century of time, the cup was slowly being lifted up to his lips.

_Drink it, drink it, drink it, **DRINK IT**_! She was screaming in her mind, looking at him expectedly. She was starting to have a hard time keeping on an innocent façade. But even if it killed her, she would not let it slipped and made sure the demon drink it. It was a matter of life and death to her.

But her plan came down crashing. A pig demon decided to talk to Sesshomaru just at that very moment!

Damn it!

She glared murderous glares that could turn him to ashes if looked could kill at the demon.

She wanted to grasped that stupid demon's collar and thrown him out. Kicked him into the air and far far away from her eyes and to where she would never see him again.

After a few words with the demon, Sesshomaru crushed the cup in his hand. Green poisons, his natural poison, leaked and dripping from his hand. It hissed angrily, melting anything it touched. The pig demon took that as a cue and quickly cowered and stormed away.

Mika stared at the melted cup with opened mouth.

Her handy work!

Her life savior!

They were all gone!

She looked up from the cup and met with the same cold golden orbs that she hated. They had been watching her, studied her while she was unaware.

She could not read him and she hated that. But he seemed… satisfied?

She felt as if she had been mocked.

The demon lord then signaled for a servant to bring him another cup of sake and wolfed it down.

"This cup shall do as well," stated Sesshomaru icily. Their eyes held. Hers were still mourning over her precious sleeping portion while his was the same soul ripper's glares. It sent cold chill down her spine.

Did he know about the drug?

Nah, it couldn't be.

As angry and uneasy as she was, she forced a smile on her face and drained her cup of sake down. But as soon she turned around, she stormed angrily away, trying to find a new plan to escape.

Running away was out of an option.

Her entire family had kept a tight eye on her, making sure that she would end up in hell tonight.

Kaori was enjoying it too much. She would make sure that Mika was misery. Over her dead body would she let Mika escaped.

The time was quickly drawing by, too quickly for Mika's liking, and before she knew it, it was almost midnight. She found herself being ushered into the hell known as "bedchamber". And Sesshomaru would be her devil.

She thought she could try and escape once she was left alone inside the room, but two of her family guards had been stationed outside. Right outside.

Ah… they were driving her crazy!

Mika kept on pacing.

There was no other way!

Maybe she really had to kill Sesshomaru!

But Sesshomaru was very powerful; she would have to come up with a really good plan.

She needed time to think. To plan things carefully.

Only, Sesshomaru was not waiting for her to plan her great assignation plan.

The bedchamber door slid opened and there stood the man that was now her husband.

Her husband!

Damn!

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews :D**

**Asianriceeater**: thanks. :D I will :D

**Cpsullivan2**: thanks for the review. As I've told you, keep on reading and you should love the ending :D

Tuesday, November 12, 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been so accustom to writing Rin and other characters from Inuyasha which gave me a clear idea of what their personality would be. However now when I write an OC as the main character, it's very difficult because I don't know how to make her act or how the story would go. Well, review and let me know what you think :D Thanks for the read.**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Mika found herself asked. Surprised were writing all over her face.

Surprise, yes! Who would not be surprise (and startle) when the person she had planned to kill just shown up like that.

Sesshomaru only stared at her. His face was unreadable, but he seemed to be studying her and… insulting her?

Even though she could not tell what he was thinking behind that stoic mask of his, but she could have swore he looked at her as if she was a moron.

"This is my bedchamber," he pointed out to her. His voice was deep and unhurried.

"Right," she laughed nervously. "I will get out of your room then," she told him and hurried toward the door, walking passed him.

"You are not going anywhere tonight," he stated. A hint of authority in his deep voice made her hair stood on hand. At the same time it made Mika wanted to sink her claws into his flesh.

"It has been a long tradition," he told her as if she was an idiot. Yes his tone of voice had never changed, monotone, but she just knew he thought she was incompetent.

She knew about the tradition that they could not leave the room tonight. It would bring bad omens if they did. But she did not care about the bad omens when staying here with Sesshomaru was the worst thing that could happen.

"You follow the tradition. I'm out of here," she told him with a big grin as if it had nothing to do with her and started again.

But before she could reach the door, she found herself being yank back.

No, she had been lifted by his poisonous green whip and thrown back into the room without mercy. Her body crashed heavily against the floor.

Mika growled angrily, bearing her fang as soon as she quickly rolled back to her feet. She was ready for a fight.

"You will not go anywhere tonight." Sesshomaru stared down at her. His cold golden eyes told her she would regret it if she did not obey his commend. His face still wore that bored expression that she hated so much.

"I'm not sleeping anywhere near you!" she hissed.

"Do not test my patient girl. I will not tolerate another insult from you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"If not because of the treaty and to prevent war, not that this Sesshomaru afraid to go to war. I would have already behead you for foolish enough to attempt to poison this Sesshomaru!" He glared at her. His cold eyes sent chills down her spine. The spooky kind.

"Y-you knew?" she founded herself asked. Her jaws dropped open. Shock was written all over her face and she mentally slapped herself for confessing her crime. She could have deny and pretend to be innocent to the very end. He already destroyed the drug so there was no evidence against her.

Damn her mouth, she cursed inwardly. She quickly closed her mouth and composed herself.

She carefully eyeing around the room, looking for a rout to escape.

She chose the door.

But Sesshomaru was standing in between the door.

She did not wait for him to speak and made a dashed toward it.

If she was fast enough she could get past him and out of the room before he could react. She would deal with whatever came after when she faced it.

But no, she was not fast enough.

She found herself flew back into the room. Yes, she was thrown roughly back into the room. Again!

This time she landed on her back. A puff of air left her mouth.

But that was not all. Sesshomaru was now right next to her. His hand wrapped firmly around her neck.

"Do not make me repeat myself." He told her. She hated that emotionless face of his that looked down at her. "I will break your legs if I must."

Mika gulped.

She knew she was not his opponent. The battle, no it was a one-side battle because to him it was not even a fight, was over. She had lost.

She had lost and that terrified her. Anger her!

How easily he defeated her.

She did not want to be own.

No, she did want it to end like this.

She gritted her teeth.

She would not let it end like this.

Silently, she flexed her claws, ready to strike. She would make sure she got a good hit.

However, before she could even move an inch, his hands were already on hers, pinned her down.

"Do not challenge me pup. For I, Sesshomaru, am not known for being patient," he told her.

Yet, he was here being pretty patient with her.

"I'd rather die than sleep with you," she spat. Angry tears stung her eyes as he glared at him. She tried hard to swallow the tears back and not cry in front of him.

Sesshomaru let go of her hands, elegantly stood up. He glanced down at her with his infamous cold glares.

"Don't delusive yourself, pup. This Sesshomaru has no desire to touch you." And he walked toward a corner of the room.

Mika quickly picked herself up, nursed her wrists as she glared at him.

"Don't call me pup, you old geezer!" she yelled at him. She felt insulted by his statement. "And I am a woman, not a pup!"

Sesshomaru only stared at her coldly.

"You are a pup!" he told her, ignored her insulted.

She was young, barely reached womanhood, but she had reached womanhood all the same.

"I am a woman! My body is capable of bearing children now!" she pointed out to him. She would not be treated like a child just because of her age. Her body was fully a woman. Though she seemed to forget at the moment that she did not desire to have children with him.

"Shut up and sit down or sleep quietly. The sun will rise in a few hours." Sesshomaru choose a spot and sat down comfortably, yet graceful against the wall. One leg bended up while the other was straiten, one arm rested on the bended leg.

"And I told you I am a woman!" she was still not giving up.

"Be silence pup. Unless you want me to tie you up and gag your mouth shut." Sesshomaru looked elsewhere as if he did not even notice her. As if she was not important enough to look at.

Mika stumped her feet angrily on the ground, knowing it was not a threat, before she went to the futon and settle down. She would not sleep tonight and stayed on guard. Not that she could do much if Sesshomaru decided to attack her.

But the fact that Sesshomaru refused to accept her as a woman angered her. And he insulted her further by saying she was undesirable.

No, she did not want him to like her. However, when he made such statement that she was not a woman, she wanted to show him just who she could be. Her woman pride had been stumped and she was not happy.

She was woman.

A beautiful woman many men desire. She was famous for her beauty.

That ungrateful old dog!

Okay, maybe he was not that old, but since he was twice her age, it was justify to call him old.

Since Mika was a competitive person by nature, it was unacceptable to be look down by anyone.

She would show him the beautiful woman she was.

She would tempt him and make him fall head over heel for her.

And by that time, she would throw his own words right back at him and laughed until her heart content.

Yes, that's her knew goal.

* * *

**KSHadeslady**: I will try. Don't know for sure, but I will try and write when my crazy mood and imagination allow. Thanks for the review :D Ps. for the grammars, I have not been reading a lot since I have start writing last year because I spend all my free times to write. I did have betas in the past, and still do with some stories, but most of them all just writing by myself. So yea, sorry about the grammars.

**Cpsullivan2**: Hope you have the answer to the drug question. :D as for Kaori, they have always been enemy since young. Thanks for the review as always :D

Monday, November 18, 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**What can I say, writer's block has gotten quite a tight hold on me and this is the only story I can write at the moment. Review please. **

* * *

In the next four months, Mika's plan of seducing Sesshomaru does without saying, _fail miserably_.

It was as if he had no eyes when it came to women.

She should be frustrated, she should, yet it gave her the opposite effect.

It only fired her up because she loved challenges. It would be boring and disappointing if he gave in too easily.

Also, Mika loved the reaction she got out of him.

What was it you wondered?

Annoyed the hell out of Sesshomaru!

Since he had no desire for her present whatsoever, it was pure torture to have her around. And she refused to leave his side… for too long.

Just the sight of her was already enough to give him headaches. So eyes, she took any chance she got to stick by his side.

The best part was, he could do nothing about it. Not much anyway.

"I am your wife, what's wrong for me to want to be with you," she would smile sweetly at him while he glared at her.

She grinned at the thought.

Being the lady of the Western Land was not as bad as she thought. She could do what she wanted and had enough power in her hands. She was expected to be able to run the castle smoothly, which she did somehow, though it was extremely boring and annoying. She would rather explored the world if the choice was hers to choose.

Sesshomaru almost never around, a good thing, because he always out patrolling his lands. A bonus to her freedom.

Once Sesshomaru returned, she enjoyed tortured him by annoyed the hell out him as a stress relieve. He hated baby talks, and she did just that.

Being the daughter of the Lord of Northern Land, Sesshomaru could not just kill her as he pleased.

Oh he wanted to kill her alright, the way he looked at her that sometime sent cold chill down her spine. But he reframed himself knowing it meant war if he ever killed her. Anytime she noticed that, she smiled sweetly back at him, playing an incompetent wife's role.

Oh she loved those angry eyes of his. At least she was not the only one unhappy. She was forced into this unwanted marriage without her consent; he too would not get away from it.

So yes, she enjoyed poking his nerves. She made it her diary goal to irritate him. That was her most joy and highlight inside his castle.

Even so, Mika knew the limit. There was a line she should not cross. Because even the daughter of the Lord of the Northern Land could be a goner if Sesshomaru decided enough was enough. He would tolerate to a certain point, but he was the one who said when and how much he would tolerate her.

Mika's plan of breaking Sesshomaru's heart had not been abandon. She just waited patiently for the right moment. Though she doubted it would be a success considering how much she loved to torture him.

When he growled annoyingly and his eyes flared red with anger, but he could not harm her amused her.

She sometimes waited for his return just so she could bother him some more. Well, she thought Jaken, Sesshomaru little green imp demon, had done a pretty good job in that department, but Mika did not mind taking over whenever Sesshomaru return. It became her routine.

She trained herself with combat skills when Sesshomaru was away and had no one to relieve her stress on. She was a strong demoness. Oh she was strong alright. Sesshomaru was just way too strong and made her look weak. That too had become her new goal; she would beat the crab out of Sesshomaru someday. It would not be anytime soon, she knew, but she would beat him for sure. Even if it took her centuries she would defeat him. She was very competitive by nature.

Once she was strong enough, she would break from this unwanted mirage. No one would be able to stop her when that day came

Sesshomaru did not care for woman, Mika noticed. But her opinion changed one day when she spotted him with a fine beautiful silk fabric.

Sesshomaru and fine silk?

And not just any silk, but a colorful one. It was too fancy for Sesshomaru who always dressed in white. In fact, he did not change his clothes at all.

Well, he had no need to since the clothes always cleaned and repaired itself. He always looked legal in that white attire oh his.

Mika's clothes were the same too, but she loved to change her outfits with seasons. Girls loved fashion, what can you say.

So when Mika spotted the fabric and Sesshomaru in his study, her brain started ticking. Many theories started to form and her curiosity slowly eating her.

The fabric was clearly for a girl.

Did he have a mistress somewhere?

If he actually did, the woman must be a rare beauty considering how he shown no interest in woman whatsoever.

Or maybe because he already had a mistress so he cared not for another female?

Not that Mika cared, but the fact that he could be happy and she got stuck being the lady of the Western Land without her will annoyed her.

But what got her so interested was curiosity. She wanted to know what kind of woman that would tolerate and able to grip the coldhearted bastard's attention.

Mika had tried to discreetly investigate around the castle, finding as much as she could about his mysterious mistress's whereabouts. But So far there was no luck. No one knew.

The only thing they knew was that Sesshomaru always out patrolling. Occasionally he would return and ordered the finest of silk he could get his hands on. He then would visit the famous spider seamstress, the best seamstress in the Western Land.

Who the gifts were for, no one truly knew. Some said it was a gift to his alliance, some said it was for his secret mistress, some even said it was for his mistress and bastard child. But one thing was for sure, they were gifts for girls.

Whoever it was for, she was important to Sesshomaru. He never cared for a being, Mika thought hell would sprit open when he started to care, left alone buying anyone gifts every month. Even so it was evidence that he did.

Mika had tried digging information out of the little green imp Jaken, the self-proclaim Sesshomaru's most faithful and trusted servant. But Jaken rudely told Mika off saying it was none of her business.

Of course after such rude reply, Jaken did not get away unscratched. A few lumps were prettily decorated his green little head and his eyes were bruised with black and blue color. The best part was that he would need a new outfit because she shattered his top shirt to pieces, revealing his skinny demon body.

Jaken ran crying with fat tears while, Mika laughed, declaring his Lord Sesshomaru would avenge Mika for him. But since Mika had not heard anything from Sesshomaru about the revenge in days, she concluded Sesshomaru did not give a damn about Jaken.

But from the way Jaken had told her, it seemed that he rumor was true. He did not deny that they were gifts.

Soon, Mika spotted Sesshomaru took of carrying a bundle, which should be a kimono inside, in his hand with care. Jaken grasped tightly onto his fur like a parasite as Sesshomaru flew. That unknown woman was indeed very precious to Sesshomaru because even the way he held her gift, he did it with care.

Mika thought he was incapable of caring.

Maybe she was wrong.

She would find the woman who tamed the haughty dog demon lord.

What would Mika do if she find her?

Maybe she would kill her?

Mika smiled at the thought.

Maybe, maybe not.

But one thing was for sure, Sesshomaru would hate it. And Mika loved anything Sesshomaru hated.

.

Thursday, November 21, 2013


End file.
